Kyo
by Chibi-Rizahawkeye
Summary: Une petit OS écrit il y a de cela 3ans...   Ma vision du Kyo/Yuya après la fin du manga.


**Un petit OS écrit il y a de cela plus de 3 ans, en vacances...**

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

><p>Kyo…<p>

Kyo… Ce nom… Celui d'un démon aux yeux rouges comme le sang, n'ayant pas de cœur, sans pitié, cruel, fier et solitaire. On a même dit de lui qu'il incarnait « le mal », que ce n'était qu'un assassin, craint des humains et des « Dieux » eux-mêmes, et qui, tout au long de sa vie, ne pourrait vivre nulle part.

Pourtant, nombreux sont ceux qui l'ont admiré, jalousé, aimé même… Tous ont attendu son retour. Certains ont repris leurs habitudes, d'autres ont continué leurs chemins, leurs destinés, celles qu'ils ont choisis, sans jamais oublier qu'ils feraient tout pour atteindre ce démon si mystérieux. Ce démon au regard dur et perçant, cet homme si puissant, sans attaches. Lui qui était parti sans laisser de traces –enfin, autre que son sabre – avait-il une raison de revenir ? Lui qui n'avait pour but que la quête de la puissance, quoi ou plutôt qui, aurait pu le faire revenir ?

Parmi tous ceux qui désiraient son retour, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui n'avait jamais cessé de l'atteindre, attendre durant trois longue années. Et malgré le temps, elle n'avait fait que le chercher en emportant avec elle, la seule et unique chose qui lui restait de lui : son sabre, le majestueux Tenrô qui avait lui, perdu son maître. Mais il était resté auprès d'une personne pleine de conviction et au cœur pur – sauf lorsque l'on parlait d'argent – qui n'avait durant ces trois longues années, espéré qu'une chose : revoir ses yeux. Les yeux de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, qu'elle aime et qu'elle aimerait certainement pour le reste de sa vie.

Et elle les avait revus ces yeux démoniaques, ces yeux qu'elle désirait tant. Mais le regard du démon habituellement si dur et impitoyable s'était changé en un regard doux et protecteur envers elle, et il lui avait enfin montré son amour, de nombreuses manières différentes…

Cela faisait désormais une année que Kyo était de retour. Il était réapparu par une chaude journée d'été, s'était contenté de sourire, un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret, et elle avait fondu en larmes dans ses bras. Cela faisait désormais une année qu'il ne l'avait plus quitté et qu'il ne laissait personne d'autres que lui approcher de trop près la chasseuse de prime.

Yuya était dans son futon, les bras de son « compagnon » l'entourant, elle réfléchissait à tous ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver tout au long de sa vie, mais fut interrompue dans sa réflexion par des pleurs.

Elle se libéra de son amant et se leva, alla à l'autre bout de la pièce dans laquelle ils dormaient. Là, un petit garçon de tous juste trois mois réclamait sa maman - ou plutôt le lait qu'elle pouvait lui donner. Lorsque le petit bout de chou vit le visage familier de sa mère s'approcher et le prendre dans ses bras, il se stoppa net de pleurer, ses petits yeux la regardèrent avec attention.

« Chut mon chéri, tu vas réveiller papa… » Fit-elle à son bébé en le berçant.

Puis l'allaitant, elle sourit face au regard rouge qui l'observait. Cet enfant était le symbole de l'amour que Kyo lui portait, même si bien entendu ce dernier, le démon trop fier, ne l'avouerait jamais. Mais elle s'en fichait, il lui avait montré qu'il tenait à elle plus par les actes que par les mots, et cela lui suffisait amplement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, son enfant s'était rendormit, ses petites mains agrippés au kimono de sa mère. Alors que Yuya se leva en réajustant le col de son vêtement afin de faire faire son rot au tous jeune bambin, elle remarqua qu'appuyé contre le mur, les yeux du démon la l'observaient avec une envie non dissimulé dans le regard. (C'est à croire que malgré le temps, il ne se lassait jamais de redécouvrir encore et encore le corps de la chasseuse de prime !). C'était certain, il la dévorait littéralement des yeux, comme s'il la désirait encore plus depuis qu'elle lui avait donné un enfant.

Kyo était fier, fierté suprême, elle lui avait donné un fil – quoi qu'une fille n'aurait pas fait grande différence – il s'agissait de SON enfant. C'était vrai, et par-dessus tout, il détestait que l'on touche à sa planche à pain, quoi que depuis sa grossesse, il ne pouvait plus vraiment la surnommer ainsi, mais bon, c'était Kyo…

Il y avait également un léger changement dans son comportement, en plus de Yuya, il se mettait à protéger son fils – de manière discrète tous de même – mais… était-ce normal ? Lui qui n'avait pas eut de réels parents - en dehors de Muramasa – était-ce normal d'agir ainsi envers sa progéniture ? Comme tourmenté, le démon se posait de plus en plus de question. Etrange n'est-ce pas ? Onime no Kyo, l'homme aux mille victimes se posait des question comme… et bien comme n'importe qui en fait – même si on ne peut pas dire qu'il est comme le commun des mortels, de toute façon, n'est-il pas un Dieux démoniaque ?

Sa chère et tendre « compagne » semblant comprendre ce qui tourmentait son amant, vint près de lui et, alors que Kyo était encore dans sa réflexion, entoura le cou de ce dernier de ses bras, et l'embrassa sans retenus. Mais, alors que le démon allait faire glisser le léger kimono de la jeune mère, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis lui lâcha un « arrête de penser à des choses idiotes », avec bien entendu, un magnifique sourire. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva, le démon la fit s'allonger sur le futon, s'installa en position dominante, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, s'approchant de son oreille, lui murmura :

« Je n'aime pas que l'on connaisse mes pensées, l'autre abruti l'a fait une fois et en a payé les conséquences…

- Vraiment ? Répondit la chasseuse de prime intéressée, alors que va-t-il m'arriver ? »

Pour toutes réponses, ses mains furent attachées avec son propre obi.

- Que… Kyo… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle intriguée »

Cela faisait une année que Kyo et elle étaient, disons, intimes. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il l'attachait, du moins pour faire « ça ».

Une fois déjà, il l'avait ligotée à un arbre, un jour où ils passaient par une forêt lors d'un voyage. Yuya avait eu la mauvaise idée de provoquer le démon. A cette époque, elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle était enceinte et avait des nausées toute la journée. Ils avaient donc prit du retard et le soleil commençait à décliner, la ville étant encore loin. Répondant à ses provocations, Kyo se mit à critiquer la chasseuse de prime, en lui disant que c'était de sa faute à elle s'ils étaient en retard et qu'ils devaient dormir à la belle étoile. L'homme aux mille victimes ne sachant comment faire taire la jeune femme – quoi que si, il le savait très bien, mais il voulait plus l'embêter que lui faire plaisir, ou plutôt lui en donner – il décida donc de l'attacher à un arbre. La pauvre femme s'était donc retrouvée ligoté à un grand cerisier, debout, durant toute la nuit. Elle en avait donc tiré la leçon suivante : « ne plus jamais provoquer le démon quand celui-ci est déjà passablement énervé ».

Donc, revenons à nos deux amants, le démon avait prévenu sa bien aimé qu'il allait la « punir » pour son insolence. Et il avait fait ce qu'il avait promis, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque sa belle demanda grâce – c'est-à-dire à l'approche du levé du soleil.

Bien entendu ce petit manège se reproduisit plusieurs fois, pour le plus grand plaisir du démon aux yeux rouges et de la chasseuse de primes. Et à chaque fois Kyo n'espérait qu'une seule chose, que son fils ne se réveille pas de la nuit…

**The end.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fic terminée le 2 juillet 2008, à Boumerdès (Algérie). J'ai tout un recueil de fic comme ça, datant des vacances de 2008... <strong>_

_**Review?**_


End file.
